


A Beautiful Day in Hawaii

by SorakuFett



Series: A Normal Life [4]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fluff, Happy Sex, Honeymoon, Loving Marriage, Older Woman/Younger Man, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Smut, Soulmates, Tasteful Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Vacation, mentions of scars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 02:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15475164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorakuFett/pseuds/SorakuFett
Summary: After years of waiting, newlyweds Akira and Sadayo Kurusu go back to Honolulu, Hawaii for their honeymoon. They spend their first day out on the beach, before retiring to their hotel.





	A Beautiful Day in Hawaii

When they first stepped off the plane, the first thing Akira and Sadayo realized they had missed from Hawaii was the sky.

Back when they first came here, they barely had time to appreciate the surroundings, and took pleasure where they could. One of the things they remembered the most was the sky and just how... beautiful it was. Heading through customs, they could already see that bright blue sky outside, and practically chomped at the bit to get out of the airport and into the sun. Once they stepped outside, they remembered the second thing they missed; the air. The smell of the sea, coconuts and torches. It was remarkably clean in Honolulu, though one would expect such a popular and well-known vacation spot to take pride in keeping visitors happy.

Akira and Sadayo both took a big whiff of the air. Akira sighed and smiled. "Took us long enough to get back here... eh, babe?"

"Mm-hmm! And now, we don't have to stick to any rigid schedules or sneak around!" Sadayo replied. She grabbed her husband's arm and smiled wide. "By the way, your English is still good, right?"

"Oh yeah, should be more than enough. Come on, let's find the car rental place,  _Mrs. Kurusu!"_ It was a treat to call her that, and he was damn sure it would never get old.

"After you, my handsome husband!" Sadayo replied with a giggle. Even with such little time to spare, this place had been magical for them before. But that magic was sullied by all that came afterward. Okumura. Nijima. Akechi. Shido. The Grail. But neither of them were thinking about any of that. Now, the pure love they shared could be let out for that fresh Hawaiian air. 

 

When they arrived at their hotel, they settled in relatively quickly, eager to get back out to the beach. They unpacked their suitcases and organized everything in the closet, carefully laying the bags containing their tuxedo and wedding dress, which Akira's scheduling ineptitude forced them to bring with them on their honeymoon. But she had the whole week to think about how to get back at him for that. 

As if reading her mind, he suddenly spoke. "Hey, so... sorry again about messing up the schedule with the wedding and the flight. I was just trying to-"

"I already told you, it's fine, Akira. Everyone has accidents, and this one seems to have turned out  _quite_ well, considering the happiest _day_ of our lives suddenly became a part of the happiest  _week-and-a-half_ of our lives."

"Still, I'd have preferred this to be done a little more... I dunno... Normally?" He continued unpacking, looking for his phone charger to plug it into a wall somewhere.

She took his attention away from his task, taking his face in her hands. "Hey, look at me... You did everything fine. Of course this is a little weird, but what part of our relationship has been normal? My point is, we have the rest of our lives together! We don't need to dwell on the small things, okay?"

She always knew how to make him feel better, and vice versa. He smiled and wrapped his hands around her waist, holding her close. She changed her grip to sit behind his head. "Well," he replied, "personally, I think that  _every day_ after this will be the best days of our lives, as long as I get to spend them with you."

"Flatterer. How can you say goofy stuff like that and sound like you mean it?" 

"Well, it certainly helps that I  _do_ mean it!" He leans in to kiss her. The kiss is deep, loving and tender. Nothing felt quite like it. Well,  _almost_ nothing. But that could wait for nightfall. They had a beach to head to.

Sadayo whined a little when he broke the kiss. He planted a quick second on the tip of her nose to appease her, before slipping out her embrace to continue unpacking, quickly finding the sunscreen they would surely need. She quickly joined him, looking for her bathing suit.

 

"Well, whadda ya think? Does it look good?" Sadayo asked, stepping out of the little wooden changing room. She was wearing a cute little two-piece bikini, blue with a white floral print. She was always beautiful, but being with Akira made her start taking better care of herself physically. Now, she had the opportunity to show off the fruits of her labor.

"As gorgeous as always, my love." Akira answered, gazing upon her as if preserving the memory of her. Akira wore a pair of red trunks with white trim and an unbuttoned white shirt, showing off his well-toned chest and abs, certainly a treat for Sadayo's eyes.

Sadayo blushed at his compliment. She was still a tiny little bit nervous about all this, but he always knew what to say to put her mind at ease, and she loved "Well, you're looking damn good yourself, mister. Let's get going, eh?" she said, putting on her sunglasses and smiling wide. She then bent down to pick up their beach bag, full of towels, snacks and such. Akira held the rolling cooler they bought, full of soda and water, as well as the parasol they rented. Sadayo took the lead, looking for a nice spot of beach with plenty of room.

After finding a little spot to stake their claim, Akira jokingly planting the parasol like a flag, they set down some towels. 

"Hey, look over here real quick," he asked, as he got out his camera for a picture. Sadayo smiled and held up her hand in a peace sign by her face. 

"Maybe tomorrow we can find a nice restaurant or something? Somewhere nice and romantic?" Sadayo asked. They had a whole week-and-a-half here, they should enjoy as much as they can. 

"Sure, that sounds like fun." Akira says, setting his towel perpendicular to Sadayo's. 

"Now what are you doing?" she asked, only for Akira to answer by laying his head down on Sadayo's lap, turning to smile wide at her. She laughed at his goofy smile. "How am I supposed to get sun like this? You want me to have a big tan line shaped like your head, silly?"

"I wouldn't mind, no. Not like anyone back home'll see it," he said, chuckling.

"Well, if you move and let me get a tan, I promise that you'll have plenty of time to _lay your head in my lap_ when we get back to the hotel," she teased. "Does that sound good...  _master?"_

"Ooh. Yeah, that sounds like buckets of fun..." he answered, sitting up to kiss her. This kiss was different. Hungrier. Needier. More lustful. She moaned into his mouth, but whimpered when he quickly broke the kiss, a sly smile on his face. He took her hand in his, blowing coolly on it before giving it a kiss. _"Do you think you can save yourself for that long, my sweet maid?"_ he said, his voice low and sensual. 

Sadayo's face turned red as a tomato. She tried to compose herself, they were in public after all. "Y-yes, master... I believe I can." She was losing this battle of wits, hard, but she wouldn't make a scene in public. She had enough self respect for that.

"Good, master will reward you plentifully if you do..." Akira kissed her on the cheek, now lovingly, before settling down on the towel and pulling out a bottle of cola from the cooler. Sadayo was flustered, but determined to control herself. 

 

After a fun-filled day on the beach, they headed to a bar & grill for a delicious meal. They retired to their hotel, but the second they stepped in, Akira quickly closed the door, passionately kissing Sadayo. She squeaked, but her surprise quickly faded as she melted into his embrace.

"You did a wonderful job waiting patiently, my sweet, beautiful little servant..." he whispered into her ear, his hot breath sending a shiver down her spine. 

"T-thank you, master... It wasn't easy, but I held on... because of my love for you..." she whimpered. She felt a weight come off of her. A few years ago, Sadayo Kawakami would never have thought of herself as a submissive lover, nor would Akira have thought himself a dominating one. But she would later realize that, unlike with her other customers, she felt comfortable and safe playing the submissive maid for him. Naturally, that bled into their love life. Slowly, at first, but now, Sadayo Kurusu was putty in her gentle, sweet, caring master's hands. 

"Come along, let's get ourselves cleaned up before we move on to the main event," he beckoned, leading her by the hand into the bathroom of their suite. 

They bathed each other carefully and tenderly, Akira planting kisses along her body as he cleaned. She felt heavenly, with his strong hands all over her body, tending to her lovingly. Shutting off the water, the two dried each other off, placing the towels along with their dirty clothes. Akira then picked her up, bridal style, with his hands carefully supporting her as she wrapped hers around his shoulder and neck. Carrying her into the main room, he gently laid her down on the bed, stepping back to take in the sight of her in all her nude glory.

Even after everything with the Metaverse and the Thieves' battle against Yaldabaoth, it was moments like this that made him believe that there must be some higher power. Someone as beautiful as Sadayo could only have been divinely made. The look on his face was less a man looking on his lover and more of a man awestruck by a beautiful painting or song. Sadayo lay on the bed, patiently waiting for him to say or do something, knowing full well how he loved to drink in the sight of her body. It was flattering that, after all these years, _this_ was still his attitude when they made love.

Akira stepped closer and observed her, noting the swell of her breasts as she breathed. His eyes followed down to her abdomen, her diaphragm rising and falling counter to her breathing. But the light of the moon from the balcony door caught her ring, bringing his attention to the latest addition to the masterpiece before him. He reached down and held her left hand, observing the golden band as it swirled and encircled the small ruby. A visual metaphor for the way he made her feel; submerged in the golden light of her love. He observed his own ring, a silver band in the same pattern and design, with a small yellow topaz in place of the ruby. The ray of sunshine encircled and protected by his steel will. He kisses her hand before climbing on to the bed above Sadayo and kissing her on the lips, his hands on either side of her head. She rises into the kiss, wanting and needing his touch. He beckons her lips open with his tongue, and they part for him, like the password to a treasure trove. Then, Akira pulled back, kissing down Sadayo's face, then her neck. Her shoulder. Her breast. Her belly. Stopping just above the small tuft of deep brunette hair above her sex, his hands trailing down to her breasts, caressing and kneading them.

Her face turns cherry red. And as he exhales hot breaths against her core, she squirms in pleasure. She dares to look down, and finds his cool gunmetal eyes staring back at her, looking at her with admiration and love. He looks back into her dark chocolate eyes, so full of happiness and pleasure, seemingly ready to burst, and he runs a tongue along her folds. She trembles, her juices flowing forth. She instinctively reaches a hand down to his head, but he gently moves it away, looking up at her as he does so. He shakes his head 'no,' the sensation of which shoots straight through Sadayo, but she understands. He wants her to exert no effort in this. This is his gift to her. His tongue dances upon her cores, his hands sliding down her body to rendezvous with his mouth. His fingers and tongue work their magic upon her, making her feel perfect. The way he instinctively hits certain places within her, it satisfies the deepest itches. He removes his face, but continues playing with her using his hand. He wipes his mouth with his free hand, bending down to kiss her once more. She tastes her own essence on his tongue and lips, the proof of his love, and the feeling positively intoxicating. He removes his hand as he kisses her, causing her to whine. But he fully climbs onto the bed above her and the two look down to see his manhood, rigid and ready, before they look into each other's eyes.

"I'm so happy I married you... I love you so damn much, Sadayo Kurusu..."

Her eyes welling up with tears of joy and pleasure, she goes to wipe them before smiling. "I love you, too, Akira Kurusu... my kind, gentle, beloved master. And I will never forget this feeling."

The two kiss deeply, locking hands, moaning into each other's mouths as he enters her. The feeling of being intimately connected, their hearts beating in sync... All of the world seems to melt away. There is only them. Their love. Simple, pure and complete. They move with a practiced, but no less passionate rhythm. Their bodies know each other almost innately, and that knowledge will last for the rest of time. The high they feel knows no bounds. Their movements increase in speed and intensity. Sadayo's arms and legs wrap around Akira. Her soft, sweet moans a melody to his ears, singing the song of their true love. He flips the two of them over, surprising her, but the adjustment allows them to both fully see each other. She runs her hands along his chest, her fingers finding the largest scar on his chest, a long scratch from just before his left shoulder down to the center of his chest. One of the wounds of his and the Thieves' crusade to right the wrongs of society, so many years ago. The unorthodox series of circumstances that brought together these two soulmates.

He sits up, his face meeting the crook of her neck as he continues piercing her core. He stares into her eyes, the illumination of the bedside lamp their only tie to reality. She slides her hands up to his hair, grabbing his head and kissing him. Her tongue searches for his, and they dance together. Her eyes squeeze shut as she feels herself drawing closer and closer to her climax.

 _"Akira... Oh, Master..."_ she moans. The title, like an invocation, begins to bring him closer to his edge, as well. _"Sadayo..."_ he whispers onto her skin.

His thrusts and her bounces begin to show signs of faltering, as the two lovers approach their apex of love. Their heads arch back and they let out choked calls of each other's names.

Sadayo feels him pulse within her, as his warmth fills her.

Akira feels her pulse around him, as her warmth coats him.

The two pull their heads forward, foreheads resting on each other, breathing ragged, staring into each other's eyes once again. Sadayo smiles and huffs somewhat in the middle of her breathing.

"I've never... come like that... before..." she manages to say. In their time together, they have made love multiple times, but something felt different about this. It was hard to place. In that instant, she felt lighter than air, yet inexorably chained to him. An unbreakable link had been forged between them, growing ever stronger with each gesture of love. Akira felt it as well, having felt it for years, ever since he first met Sadayo outside of school that fateful May day that seemed like a whole other lifetime ago (which, thanks to Igor and Lavenza, it wasn't).

"Neither have... I..." he concurred. Breathing deeply, he pulled her into an embrace. "God, I love you so much..." he whispered. She felt a small tear drop on her back, warm and full of joy. He managed a laugh as he heard it impact on her skin.

"I love you, too, my loving master... My Akira..." she answered his declaration with one of her own. She meant every syllable of it, from the bottom of her heart. This moment would be another to burn into both of their minds; the first day of the rest of their lives. They completed each other in a way neither thought possible.

So naturally, a thought occured to Akira.

"... You think we can do that again?"

Sadayo blushed immensely, pulling back from the embrace, the feeling of him returning to strength within her becoming increasingly inescapable.

"You mean... right now?"

Akira nodded, a cheeky smile on his face.

Sadayo sat on him for a moment, before answering with another kiss and pushing him down onto the bed once more, the two giggling.

 

A few hours of true love-making and another quick shower later, the two were completely spent, and they lay in bed, cuddling one another under the covers.

"So how was that for the first day of the rest of our lives?" Akira asked, one of his hands idly playing with Sadayo's hair as she nestled her head in the crook of his neck.

"A beautiful day in Hawaii, topped off with the best sex of our lives? It was perfect! Hell, I can't wait to see how the rest of the honeymoon goes!" she answered, giggling. Their love had reached a new height yesterday with their wedding, and tonight threatened to top it completely. 

"Glad to hear it! Because while we were out earlier, I looked up a few places to grab some grub tomorrow. I hope our little  _session_ here worked up your appetite..." he said, chuckling.

"Now  _that_ sounds like a plan I can get behind!" The two laughed, more content with everything that had happened today, and looking forward to tomorrow.

"Well then I guess we better get to sleep so we can hit them up." He looked down at Sadayo, the movement grabbing her attention and prompting her to look back at him.

"I love you, now and forever, you know that?" he said.

"Of course I do. And I love you, too... Now and forever..."

He kissed her good night, and the two fell asleep in each other's warm embrace. It was the best sleep either of them had in years.

All in all, a very good day.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing adult content, but I tried my damndest to keep it tasteful, and not get too crass or vulgar. Not that there's anything wrong with that, but I feel like my writing style and mentality don't lend themselves well to that particular kind of graphic content. I hope you all enjoyed reading this thoroughly. I certainly enjoyed writing it, even if it took me a little longer than I'd have liked!


End file.
